The present invention relates to a track roller unit.
Publication DE 1 205 844 makes known a rail belt track assembly composed of two oscillating levers which are joined by lateral sliding joints and which are supported on a bolt, as the common rotation point. Track assembly wheels are supported on the ends of both oscillating levers, and an endless rail belt wraps around the drive assembly wheels. A compression spring is located between the two oscillating levers, which pulls the oscillating levers toward each other and limits the motion of the oscillating levers relative to each other.
The disadvantage of this known rail belt track assembly is the fact that the known rail belt track assembly cannot evenly distribute the mass of the vehicle on the ground when the vehicle is driven over an obstacle.